Keepers Of The Lost Cities
by preciousjewel101
Summary: Before Sophie left she had a best friend. Aurora. Before Sophie discovered her powers she mysteriously vanished leaving Sophie a note. In 6 years they would meet again. Now she's back and one of the most skilled prodigys her powers matching Sophie's. Together they are supposed to be the keys to unlocking a new world, but how can they do this when a new evil is rising?


**I LOVE this book and i've always wanted to make a fanfiction about it! and yes i requested this story to Fanfiction! I can't believe they accepted~! :D I hope more people will be interested in this! I DO NOT OWN KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES THAT AWESOME PRIVILLEGE BELONGS TO SHANNON MESSENGER!~ :D ON with the story!**

Sophie's POV

_"Sophie!" My best friend Aurora said "remember I'll always be there for you even if I'm gone" she said wiping the tears from my eyes. She had been there for me when other people teased me she always got them to apologize "bu.. but why are you going?" I asked. She smiled slowly as if it was painful to "I'm...I'm going to the place I was born... everyone says I'll be more safe there"she shuffled her feet. "Okay I'll really miss you.." I trailed off she smiled "here! this is a locket I have one too remember me! Sophie you have powers you have never dreamed about" she winked at me and took a breath. "Bye."_

I woke up. I was in my room in Grady and Edaline's house I realized I was crying and wiped the tears from my face. _"Sophie you have powers you have never dreamed about..." _At this time I thought she was trying to build my confidence but I think she actually knew about me being a telepath. This raised lots of questions "Was Aurora an elf too?", "How did she know about my powers?"It did seem that Aurora was a telepath because she would _always _know what I was thinking about. I sighed it was time for me to go to school. I washed up, changed quickly and ate breakfast.

I was used to Grady, and Edaline being outside working with the animals. I pinned on my 'family' pin and light traveled to firefox, Dex ran up to me

"Did you hear there's gonna be a new student!?" he said exciting

"Hey I heard about that too" Fitz said coming in the conversation "hey Sophie!"

"H...hi!" I said maybe a little to loud, people were staring

"I wasn't talking to you" Dex said coldly

"So what about this new girl?" I said partly to get away from the fight and my curiosity was getting the best of me

"Well this girl is a Mercer" he said proud that he knew something I didn't

"Woah a Mercer!? aren't they supposed to be like... gone?" Fitz said

"Um whats a Mercer?" I said feeling a bit left out

"The Mercer's are a family, each of their kids were blessed with very special, or rare abilities apparently this one's a telepath! I can't believe it! were getting so much telepaths" Dex said

The bell rung and after i said my good byes Dex and I hurried to Elements class **[IDK What its called dont have the book now but you know what I'm talking abt right?" **While Fitz went to "PE" "Today class we will be capturing a tornado you know what to do so get on with it!" My efforts actually paid off, all those hours of studying about tornados what lures them in and it was frustrating ARGHH! "Mrs. Foster it seems that your improving" my teacher nodded in approval.

Aurora's POV

I took a deep breath and relaxed on my couch I thought about my best friend Sophie, I heard that she attended Foxfire and was the newest prodigy. I smiled tomorrow I was gonna surprise her at the welcoming ceremony I just hoped... she wasn't mad at me.

I was the last of the Mercer's. My mom and dad had died putting a spell over me to keep me safe **[LOL does this sound like Harry Potter? anyone?]** I lived in a small but large enough house all by myself. It got really lonely sometimes I think I would of gone crazy if I didn't have Sparks. Yeah Sparks is my pet she's a phoenix she was my 7th birthday gift from my parents the only thing i had in memory of them plus she's the family animal. I felt a tear sliding down my cheek Sparks nudged me with her beak. I sat back on my bed and practiced my telekinesis I practiced moving items. I read a book till 9 and went to sleep. I would have a LONG day tomorrow.

**DONE!~ YAY Plz review if you have any questions, if you have a flame put it somewhere else GUESS WHAT I DONT WANT IT! okay bye I'll review probably tomorrow... Idk... BYE!~ :D and once again PLZ review!**


End file.
